


Call Of Nature: Games vs Sea

by silverdoll14



Series: Call Of Nature Series [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>of movies and popcorns, the pregnancy test and the future’s winner, and oh, don't forget the ice cream too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Of Nature: Games vs Sea

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the Ohmiya version because Ninomi doesn't want to be outstaged. Hahaha~
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a normal domestic life for the couple. After dinner, their living room was their sanctuary and sitting side by side was their comfort. A movie marathon started its commencement despite not really caring what movie was playing. One was cradling a big bowl of popcorn and munching in his content while also feeding some to the other who was busy pushing buttons of a game console..

Things just felt right despite the clash of sound coming from the game and from the movie, the couple didn't really mind it. Not even when one needed to excuse his self to answer the call of nature in the middle it. The gamer though asked for a tub of ice cream in his return because it was the latter's own _call of nature_ aside from the game of course.

But he didn't know he was going to answer to a much larger call of nature later on when he was washing his hands and found something by the faucet in the sink in their bathroom.

"Nino, what is this?" Ohno asked from the bathroom doorway, his right hand was raised to show Nino what he was asking about.

Nino looked away from the screen of his DS, scowling at the object that was the reason why he was pausing his game right now. He was already in his killing spree of monsters and he didn't want to miss that drive now, not until though when he recognized what Ohno was holding.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that huh?" Nino smiled sheepishly. Okay, he did admit that the thought of a night with his DS while being with the man of his life was a big distraction but surely he wouldn't forget something like this. But then, maybe it was a bigger distraction than he originally thought.

"What is this?" Ohno repeated because Nino wasn't answering and that wasn't good. For some reason, he wasn't believing what he was actually seeing right now.

Ohno approached the sofa where Nino was still sitting and the younger male was looking straight back at him though.

"What do you think it is? Of course it’s a pregnancy test, Satoshi." Nino pouted because there was just something in Ohno's tone that he couldn't point about.

"I know what it is." Ohno answered softly. Of course he knew that, but then he needed to hear it from Nino's own mouth that it was what really he thought it was or he would have thought it was just a prank from the younger man _although he also loved that part of Nino too._

Anyways, back to the topic. "Nino..."

"What? I'm just answering what you asked me. Why are you even asking if you already knew the answer?" Nino replied and Ohno now too pouted. Nino did have a point.

"I mean, what is the meaning of this?" Ohno tried again.

"It has two lines. What else could it mean, Satoshi?" Nino said, rolling his eyes.

Okay, he knew Ohno was super slow with this kind of things. Hey, it did took Ohno a few years before the painter could fathom that they were officially dating each other and if it weren't for Nino's question of _"Let's live in together"_ and had sex in every possible room of their new home, they might not be in this kind of situation now. Ohno was unbelievably super duper slow and it was making Nino a little bit irritated for an unknown reason.

"I... I'm gonna be a f-father?" Ohno then concluded.

Okay, maybe Nino needed to give Ohno a break from his _brat tantrums_ , or whatever you call it, from time to time but he really couldn't help but tease the older male once in a while.

"Bingo! Congratulations, you just solved the biggest mystery of all." Ohno grinned.

See~ Maybe it was just the mood swings. He definitely said it with amusement and fondness _(but he got to admit though, it did sound quite sarcastic even in his own ears)_.

"Really?"

Nino tilted his head to the side. Okay, Ohno's reaction was a bit expected but Nino couldn't tell what the other was exactly thinking right now.

"I'm gonna be a... father?"

Yes! He really couldn't read the older male now. Nino wasn't even expecting Ohno to repeat again his exact same words. "Uhm Oh-chan?"

"I'm gonna be a... father?"

Okay, Ohno was really getting weird with how he was smiling, a combination of widened eyes with that grin. Nino couldn't tell whether Ohno was happy or just plain weird.

Was it really hard to process? Come on! They always had sex in every single time they get their hands on each other, not in front of thousands of people though. That's entirely different. And definitely not in front of anyone _(although Jun was unfortunate enough to chance on them once)_. Still, he was sure Ohno will get the idea already.

"Oh-chan?" He tried to call again.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Nino finally decided to stand up after finally putting his DS down in coffee table together with the bowl of popcorn. Movie was completely forgotten because nobody really cared about it and he was worried with Ohno. It was like his brain was shutting down with how he was repeating the same words for like...

Wait, how many times was it already? _Ah, four times already!_

"Ohno Satoshi!"

And it was still not enough because Ohno was muttering the exact same words until...

"Maybe then I can bring him when I go fishing?"

_"Wait, what?"_

Okay, maybe Ohno's brain did shut down. The baby won't be due for like nine months, _tops_. Hell, Nino's belly wasn't even sticking out yet. And God knows how he hated the smell of the sea.

And so, before Ohno could even think about bringing him into a boat for a fishing trip especially when he was in a delicate state and throwing up wasn't just cause by the sea anymore, Nino went for desperate measures in stopping Ohno in babbling too much.

Well, it wasn't really for desperate measures. It was just a light peck in the lips but it had Ohno to just stand still, blinking his eyes towards Nino, who was looking at him straight but with a smile and Ohno never saw _(and probably won't see)_ anyone so handsomely beautiful as Nino was right in front of hin .

And just like that, everything clicked in his some sort shutting down mind, with only words such as father and fishing were processing in his head, because really there was one simple yet _important thing_ that he needed to really to pay attention at right this moment as he held the pregnancy test result: He was going to be a father because Nino was carrying his child and they would raise the baby together. But what really made Ohno very happy was the thought that _I'm definitely going to have a future with Nino._

Ohno cupped Nino's face and smiled when he felt Nino leaning in his touch with closed eyes.

"Thank you." Ohno whispered and Nino instantly opened his eyes, a question popped in his mind but he didn't voice it out.

Ohno snaked an arm around Nino's waist, pulling the second youngest member of Arashi against his body. His other hand was caressing Nino's still flat and _one pack_ tummy and it seemed the latter didn't mind him doing that.

Nino's head instinctively rest against the juncture of Ohno's neck and shoulders and somehow, their bodies were gently swinging in a music no one could hear. Maybe it was a music within their bodies that they just felt dancing with it.

Ohno kissed Nino's hair a moment later, tightening his hold against the younger man. He then repeated, _"Thank you."_

If Nino knew what Ohno meant this time with that simple sentence, he didn't say it anymore. He might even give a call in it just to tease again the older male for being a sap and slow, and did he mention about being slow? But not now because Nino knew somehow that those words were Ohno's proof that Ohno was staying and so was he and this time, together, they would be welcoming a new addition in their lives. But for now, there was something in his mind that couldn't be ignore any longer.

"Oh-chan, where's my ice cream?"

Ohno looked at Nino and chuckled at how Nino was looking back at him so innocently. Thinking again, Nino did deserve that treat in many ways he wouldn't bother to say anymore. With one last peck on his lover's lips, Ohno let Nino go in order to get Nino's crave bit. Before that though, he watched Nino excitedly get his DS to continue his monster killing spree with fondness.

 

That night, as he and Nino went to bed, Ohno was only able to imagine about his fishing trips with his future child but when he looked at Nino who was soundly asleep already, a thought came to his mind.

There was also a chance his child might inherit his lover's dislike of sea and love for games.

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was intended for the Sakumoto one because despite being smart, I could imagine Sho saying repeatedly what Ohno had said but then, thinking again, because Sho has the reputation of overthinking mother hen, I think this fitted more for Ohno and Sho fitted that one.
> 
> **~~P.S.~~** ~~Pazudora verse will have a new oneshot within the week as scheduled. Definitely, you'll finally get a real glimpse of what the verse was all about. If I feel like it and write continuously, I might release the ohmiya one from that verse too. *crossfingers*~~


End file.
